Dylan and Daisy's Unova journey
by dwitcher415
Summary: Daisy and Dylan are now 10 years old! their Pokemon journey will begin now! But,however, Dylan sleeps too long and all 3 starters are taken! now what awaits our hero?
1. Chapter 1

Ok,So this is my first do not blame me for any errors! I'm new at this.

Disclaimer:I only own my charectors Dylan and Daisy.

It was a Very quiet day in Nuvema Town in the Unova region. 2 young trainers,Dylan Black and Daisy White will today set out on their fun and extrordinary journey,however,Dylan is having a bit of a slow start...

"DYLAN! WAKE UP! WE'RE NOW OFFICIALLY 10 YEARS OLD!" Daisy Covered his ears with 2 pillows, stifling a fragmant of Daisy's screaming. Dasiy changed clothes and ran downstairs. Dylan heard the door slam and dozed on.

3 HOURS LATER...

Dylan woke and stretched. He sniffed the air to smell the distinct aroma of lunch."W-What? how long did I?" Dylan gazed over at his alarm clock the time,12:31. "OH,NUTS! I'M LATE!" Dylan yelled. He sprang out of bed to then change his clothes. Dylan then ran downstairs and out the door,running to Proffeser Juniper's lab.

"Proffeser Juniper! Sooooo sorry I'm late!"Dylan burst in the door. "Oh yes,Dylan, I'm awfully sorry to say,Snivy,Tepig,and Oshowatt have all been taken."Proffeser Juniper said. "WHAT?!"Dylan began to tears hit the floor one by one."BUT, there IS one more you could have..." Proffeser Juniper said.(A/N:I know what your thinking, this is NOT going to be Pikachu!) She Handed a Poke' Ball to Dylan. Dylan opened up the ball to see a small little were on the side of it's mouth and had cute,red eyes.(A/N:that was my BEST description of Axew!) "This is Axew. 1 year ago,a trainer named Hilda traded it to me,and now, I pass it on to you!"Proffeser Juniper Said. Dylan made Axew return for the time being. he took the Poke' Balls and Pokedex the Proffeser gave him and left with a elongating smile.

So,that's Chapter 1,hope you like it so far...(sorry for such a short 's a storm coming, so I wanted to get this done ASAP) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just a note,STILL getting used to writing these so if they are extreamly short or sound bad, just know,I'm new at this

Disclaimer:I only own Daisy and Dylan (A/N: a storm is rolling in, so if a lot of chapters are short,that's why...)

Dylan walked into the house and got ready for his packed a backpack full of clothes,potions,his badge case,and he even had a special pocket for pokemon CARDS!(Who knows,he may just find a good trader...) Daisy's bag was different,for she had packed clothes,a stuffed Tepig,a sleeping bag,and her Nintendo Dsi.(A/N:They BOTH have Pokedexes and Poke' Balls packed too...)

Daisy and Dylan left the house and headed towards Route both took the first steps onto Route 1 together. "OK! Now our journey REALLY begins!" Daisy squeeled. "But,WAIT! We need to capture a new Pokemon!"Dylan said. "But,how?"Daisy asked."I'll show ya how!"Dylan walked into the tall grass,when suddenly,out of nowhere, a wild Pokemon sprang from the bush."LILLI-PUP-PUP-PUP!"The Pokemon cryed out. Suddenlly, The Pokedexes in Dylan and Daisy's bags started to got them out and viewed them.

"Lillipup, the Puppy long hair around it's face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in it's surroundings" A computer voice said. A picture of the Pokemon popped up on the screen."But,Wait! That Pokemon over there is a different color from the one in the Pokedex!"Daisy screamed."What?!"Dylan was shocked,yet would catch this pokemon.

Ok,I've gotten more into writing these stories... Here's how my 3 series will go...  
Series 1. Gyms 1-3 Series 2: Gyms 4-6 Series 3: Gyms 7&8 Final Series: Elite 4 and Champion.

Stay Tuned... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I only own Daisy and Dylan (A/N: We are still under a Thunderstorm Warning,so,it may be a while before I write a story again)

"OK! Axew! Go!" Dylan said throwing the Pokemon's ball into the tusked dragon emerged from the ball to help Dylan in battle."Use Scratch!"Dylan called the Lillipup was thrown backwards from the force of this attack. It flung itsself at Axew."Watch out!That's Take Down!"Daisy said. "Axew!Dodge it!"Dylan leaped out of the way. the Lillipup collapsed in weakness."Ok!Go, Poke' Ball!"Dylan threw a Poke' Ball at the Lillipup. The ball shook 3 times and clicked. Dylan picked up the ball."WAAAAAHOOOO! I caught a Lillipup!" He shouted. The yell was so loud that it scared away a Pidove flock."We should PROBBOBLY go tell the proffeser this right NOW!" Daisy said.

At the proffesser's lab...

"Welcome back you too!My,My! you look like you've seen a GHOST! What ever is the matter?!"  
(A/N: Going outta my way,the big storm is here,so i may have to make this short...)  
"Proffeser...we...saw...a...Lillipup...but...it...was...w-w-WHITE!" Daisy stuttered out of fear.

"YOU SAW A WHITE LILLIPUP?!"Proffeser Juniper screamed."Y-Yes..."Dylan let Lilli out of the ball(A/N:Dylan nicknamed it that.)"OH MY! I'VE ONLY SEEN PICTURES OF POKEMON LIKE THIS!" Proffeser Juniper said "Proffeser? Could you fill us in?" Daisy asked."My pleasure! You see,this kind of rare multi-colored Pokemon is called a Shiny Pokemon,these kind of Pokemon are encountered in the wild VERY RARELY! That is why they are so rare!" The proffeser said."WOW! Day 1 and I already have a rare Pokemon!" Dylan Black was a lucky boy.

Ok,this has to be the longest one yet!(I THINK!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok,so,to all my fans,i will be taking a break from this Pokemon fanfic to start a few more new fanfics

Disclaimer:I only own Dylan and Daisy

(A/N: This will be a short chapter so I can start on my other Fanfics.)

Daisy and Dylan left the lab and passed through Route 1 and 2. When they arrived Striaton City,their teams where the following.

Daisy

Purrloin(Prettypaw) F lvl 5 Snivy(Jack) M lvl 7 Lillipup M lvl 8

Dylan

Axew M lvl 10 Lillipup(Lilli) F lvl 7 Purrloin(Fireheart) M lvl 9

Daisy and Dylan then headed for the Dreamyard for more training.

Ok that's all.(I DON'T CARE IF IT'S REALLY SHORT!READ THE TOP!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I only own Dasiy and Dylan(oh my gosh,who even reads these things?)

"ok!it's time to challenge the Dreamyard!"Daisy said exidedly skipping along as Dylan stayed behind a little ways. "STAY STILL YOU STUPID MUNNA!"A voice came from in the Dreamyard's heart,the and Daisy ran towards the noise to see a man and woman roughly handling a Munna."STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IT?!"Daisy yelled."Stupid brat!get outta here!"The woman said."We are Team Plasma! We need Dream Mist from this Munna."The male Plasma Grunt said. The grunts kept trying to move Munna,but were getting nowhere."Axew!Use Dragon Rage!"Dylan said calling on his tusked dragon unleashed a blast from it's chest to it's grunts ran to opposite sides."NOW! Patrat!Use Bide!"The female grunt sent out the Brown punched Axew with all the stored energy. Axew was out."NO!AXEW!"Dylan picked up his partner. "HAHAHA!WE HAVE WON!"The grunts said."Daisy,RUN!"Dylan 2 kids fled the scene,with a Munna's cry in the background...

OK! i'll try to make chapters longer! 


End file.
